Takeshi Gushiken
Surudoi Furei(熱心な-フレイ) is Fullbringer/Ankoite Hybrid. He is the son of Akira Furei and Mahito Furei and the Grandson of Akihiko Furei. The younger brother of Akiko Furei,Cho Fuei and the older brother of Aimi Furei. 'Appearance ' Surudoi has short dark brown hair with dark blonde tips, traits that were passed down from his grandfather to him. He is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with light brown skin and multi colored eyes. Personality Unlike most teenagers, Surudoi is Calm, Cool, and collected individual. He is also very short-tempered. Equipment Quincy Bangle Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Surudoi possess monstrously overwhelming spiritual energy. Captain-level Shinigami have said that Surudoi very presence is beyond monstrously overwhelming. *'Advanced Spiritual Awareness': Surudoi possesses far higher spiritual awareness than other spirit beings. For one he can sense through the majority of illusionary powers, only those of immense skill can even attempt to use illusions on him. He also can see the normally invisible chains that binds the Togabito to Hell. He also can find others whom try to hid their location, by concealing there powers with shields, barriers, or seals. For those even he cannot sense he will try to sense the Reiatsu that comprises the barriers that tries to hid the owner's spiritual energy. *'Healing': A rather useful ability of Surudoi's Flames. He can use it heal himself or others. However, it cannot use it to completely restore himself or others. *'Master Strategist & Tactician': Due to his high intellect, Surudoi has shown himself time after time as a great and flexible tactician and strategist. He is capable of adjusting effortlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in an advance time-frame. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' Surudoi skill with his Zanpakutō is incredible so much so he doesn't even tense up during combat. His skill is impressive enough to cut down several Captain Class Shinigami in his Shikai . *'Enhanced Strength:' Surudoi's strength is staggering even before becoming a Fullbringer he has been known to knock over Hollows that are 9 times his size and weight even more with a single punch. After becoming a fullbringer his strength has increased even more to point where he can fight on par with high level espada. *'Enhanced Speed & Reflexes': Surudoi is a immensly fast fighter, able to avoid fast and destructive attacks with ease. He has avoided high speed Bala's without the use of he just predicts the speed and angle of the Bala's from a distance and moves effortlessly to avoid it. *'Enhanced Agility': Surudoi's agility is amazing even though he has little need for using it fully. His agiality is great enough that he can avoid attacks from all angles while remaining in almost the same spot moving only a step back. *'Immense Durability': Surudoi is capable of withstanding great amounts of force and pressure. He even toke on a point blank High level kido and only came out with multiple scratches. *'Hakuda Master': Due to his Martial Arts Training before he become a fullbringer Surudoi became ahighly proficient in hand-to-hand combat,He is likely one of the most proficient hand-to-hand combatant in all of Sendai, being able to fight evenly with, and gain the upper hand against skilled Hakuda Masters like Yoruichi Shihōin and Suì-Fēng. He is also proficient in counterattacking. His attacks have great speed and power , leaving little time to counterattack. **'Kazaguruma '(風車, Windmill): A Hakuda technique where one throws their body up into the air and makes a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done, with one leg high over the head, the user delivers a devastating kick to the opponent, sending them flying away with tremendous force. **'Takigoi '(滝鯉, Waterfall Carp): A Hakuda technique where one blocks the kicks of an opponent by trapping the opponent's one foot against the forearm and blocking the other foot with the combatant's foot. The move blocks and traps the opponent, who is then open to an attack from the combatant's free hand. **'Kotemyaku' (小手脈, "Forearm Pulse"):A unique technique in which the user packs spiritual power into the core of their forearm, using this and a defensive position to almost instinctively block another's attack, upon contact with the opposing force, the spiritual energy from the user's forearm is then expelled outward in a shockwave of sorts, allowing the user to repel the force upon themselves to cause the opponent to lose their balance, allowing for another swift strike to be landed upon them. Kōkūsenkōfū Master: Surudoi's Kōkūsenkōfū are amazing able to dart around his opponents landing cuts and strikes to them before they can react, some have compaired him to the legendary Goddess of Flash Steps. * Tonnami Jushin (飛ん波受信; "Flying Wave Reception"): A technique derived from the original movement ability, the Ankoite utilizes the Reishi Absorption abilities of their Quincy skill-set when they are passing by an opponent, causing a bright white light, similar to that of an apparition, to appear around the user's feet. In doing so several times, the Ankoite is able to take away the reishi that makes up an opponent's being, although the stolen reishi is not completely absorbed as it immediately converted into fuel that causes the user to start to move faster and faster. Despite the obvious advantages of this technique, if one is not careful the sudden increases in speed can start to tear apart their bodies. Kido Practitioner: Surudoi possess basic knowledge of Kidō. He can use low level to mid level kidos with no problem, but encounters great difficulty's when using higher level kidos like Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō. Fullbringer Powers * Doragon ma gantoretto(ドラゴン魔ガントレット,Dragon Devil Gauntlets): Are a pair of Sentient/Partial Clad-Type Fullbring Gauntlets that Surudoi uses in battle. The Gauntlets cover both of his arms from shoulder to his finger tips. They are Similar to Serge Petrus Fullbring expect Surudoi has them on both arms,are blue and black(when he is using his blue flames) or black and green(when his using his green flames),and have a blue(when he is using his blue flames) or green(when he is using his green flames), jewels on his shoulder and back of his hand.The Gauntlets increase his physical strength by two and let him manipulate the mystical blue and green fire in such ways that he can create/generate/increase, absorb, shape and manipulate fire, move/lift fire at nearly any speed, super-heat the air, creating an "Air Lens" to block off electricity, use fire to regenerate their bodies with the amount used defining the speed of healing,use fire create fire that explodes or turns anything that the fire burns into a ticking time bomb, and can even ignite his fire underwater. ** Heruzōnbonbe(ヘルゾーンボンベ,Hell zone bomb): By creating a a basketball sized ball of blue fire he can throw as many five at his target that explode and cause great damage on impact. ** Doragon'uingusurasshu(ドラゴンウイングスラッシュ,Dragon wing slash): By creating small dragon wings made of blue flames on his forearms, surudoi dashes towards his target slashing multiple times with the wings. ** Kasai akuma ryū jetto(火災悪魔竜ジェット,Fire Devil Dragon jet): By sticking either arm in front of him,surudoi charges up his reshi while resenting O Lord, who made the dragon, and the dragon's open sky,And gave to me a dragon's soul; a dragon's urge to fly--Let me dance within your cloud scapes far beyond Earth's chain,Let me rejoice in my grandeur, let me not grow vain!Let me vindicate my honor with my fang and claw,Let my raging heart show mercy, let that show no flaw!Kasai akuma ryū jetto! and launches a dragon made of blue flames with red eyes with great speeds at his target, causing enormous damage. ** Gurīn akuma doragon sakebi(緑悪魔ドラゴン叫び,Green devil dragon shout): By sticking either arm out with his hand open surudoi charges up his reshi for 3 seconds and then shots a ray of condsened green fire at his target, it has enough power to pirece through an entire mountain. ** Gurīn-en no disuku(グリーン炎のディスク,Disk of Green Fire): By pulling either arm back surudoi gathers up his reshi above his hand and launches a spinning disk made of green flames that has enough power to cut through 6 Arrancar's Armor without losing any power.It can also be guided once launched. ** Gurīn-en Novu~A(グリーン炎ノヴァ,Green Flame Nova):All fire and heat in the area are sucked into his fullbringer. A massive explosion of green fire centered on surudoi erupts, completely incinerating everything in its blast radius. Doragonkinguuingusu(ドラゴンキングウイングス,Dragon King's Wings): Are a pair of Sentient/Partial Clad-Type Fullbring dragon wings that are black on he back and tan in the front and has silver and gold armor on on top going done to the the sides of the wings. Surudoi gains after he master his Doragon ma gantoretto. With this fullbring surudoi gains the ability to fly at speeds up to mach 5 and can provide coverage from most attacks. And gives him the ability to manipulate the air in such ways he can repel projectiles by controlling air vectors, create vertical drafts, and micro-bursts. * Doragon kingu kura iki(ドラゴンキング暗息,Dragon King's Dark Breath): Surudoi can breath blackened winds in any way, shape or form. The size of the winds, the destructive force, the air pressure, the density of the winds, the distance the winds go etc. Akuma wa fōsu(悪魔はフォース, Devil Force):Surudoi's Somatic-Type Fullbring. With this ability Surudoi strength,speed,durability,stamina,and reshi attacks are multiplied by 3, but can only be activated when surudoi is in a great deal a physical pain and only last 15 minutes. Surudoi when using thi gains black,blue,and green flame like markings that range from his torso to his neck and has glowing blue-green eyes. Bringer Light (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Kangen Hikari (Buringā Raito); lit. "Full Manifestation Light"), which is the preliminary for each high-speed movement. This speed is achieved through a variety of different uses of Fullbring. By pulling on the soul of the ground beneath his feet, Fullbringers can increase its elasticity, greatly enhancing his jumping ability as a result. In addition, by Fullbringing the air around them, surudoi can accelerate their movements. Doing so can consequentially strengthen the force of his blows. Fullbring Resurrection: Fullbring Armor: Surudoi is able to activate a full body Clad-type Fullbring, covering his body in armor plates and skeletal looking bones. His chest is covered in a bone-like lattice resembling a ribcage, further extending downward to bony plates that cover his torso. His hands are clad in gloves, the tops of which look like hand bones. He gains bone plate shin guards that extend to his bone knee-pad plates, which extend up to his mid thigh. He also gains a belt with a large dragon head with an X behind it shaped buckle.And when used in unsion with his Doragonkinguuingusu, the wings gain skeletal looking bone armor that increase its durability . The armor is durable enough to withstand a direct hit from a Senjū Kōten Taihō from Kisuke Urahara without any signs of damage. * Physical Enhancement: In this form, a Fullbringer's physical abilities such as speed, strength, and endurance boost up. Body damage can seemingly be ignored while wearing their armor. * Enhanced Bringer Light: Instead of emitting a flickering green light, the normal indicator of a Fullbringer's high speed, a bright green flash is emitted from the Fullbringer's feet. When used, it causes a noise reminiscent of a sonic boom, and it's speed seems to be on the level now of an Arrancar's Sonido. * Enhanced Spiritual Power: Upon activating this power, the user's spiritual power increases immensely, making the user capable of fighting on par with other Bankai-level opponents. * Energy Beam:In a manner similar to Hollows, users of Fullbring Resurrection can utilize a energy beam that looks like a Cero. Unlike standard Ceros, these are typically white and have more power and blast radius than that of a standard Arrancar's Cero. * Share and Trade: Fullbringers in this state also have the ability to trade and share their powers with other Fullbringers or Substitute Shinigami, but retain their apeparance. The powers traded and share do have limits. Ankoite Powers Zanpakuto: Joō kishi(女王騎士,Queen Knight):Surudoi zanpakuto is a kido/meele type katana with a leaf tsuba, ray skin handle with cord wrap and a scabbard with an intricate leaf design that houses a 26.5" blade. * Shikai: Joō kishi shikai release command is Flash(フラッシュ,Furasshu) in which the blade is enveloped by pure reshi and as a dark blue jewel in the middle of it. ** Shikai special ability: Once in Shikai,Joō kishi gains the ability to absorb reshi based attacks in doing so increase its strength and cutting power every time a reshi based attack is absorbed. Bankai: Not yet achieved Blut '(血装 (ブルート), ''burūto; ''German for "''Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy and Ankoite technique which grants them both inhuman defense and inhuman offensive capabilities. It is considered a superior version of the Arrancar's Hierro for Quincy or Ankoite.By pushing Reishi into the user's blood veins and skin cells, a Quincy or Ankoite is able to activate Blut and acquire great levels of defensive protection, or great levels of offensive power. Blut uses two different systems: Blut Vene, the defensive variation, and Blut Arterie, the offensive version. Neither of these two techniques can be used at the same time, and both have their own weaknesses as well aside from this. '''Kōkūsenkōfū (航空選考風; Japanese for "Flying Screen Method"): a method of High-speed movement utilized by the Ankoite, as well as a mixture of a Shinigami's Shunpo and a Quincy's Hirenkyaku. It is an advanced technique, allowing the user to move at high speeds by moving faster than the eye can follow by riding on the flow of reishi created below their feet. As such practitioners are often said to be skating after a successful movement. Fujimaru Namikaze cites Kōkūsenkōfū as being a superior technique to both Shunpo and Hirenkyaku, explaining that it combines both of their strengths into a single, well-rounded movement technique. * Tonnami Jushin (飛ん波受信; Japanese for "Flying Wave Reception"): A technique derived from the original movement ability, the Ankoite utilizes the Reishi Absorption abilities of their Quincy skill-set when they are passing by an opponent, causing a bright white light, similar to that of an apparition, to appear around the user's feet. In doing so several times, the Ankoite is able to take away the reishi that makes up an opponent's being, although the stolen reishi is not completely absorbed as it immediately converted into fuel that causes the user to start to move faster and faster. Despite the obvious advantages of this technique, if one is not careful the sudden increases in speed can start to tear apart their bodies.